Social Media Highjinks
by GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: The Glee Club have conversations over the internet, Some other characters join in too. Between Facebook, Skype, And everything in between, This group of young adults have fun catching up, arguing, and teasing one-another other the internet.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff Sterling** is now In a Relationship with **Nick Mega**

 **(** **Wes Leung** **and** _ **32**_ **other's Like this)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** It's about time!

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Finally no more awkward eye-sex!

 **Nick Mega:** We never once had eye-sex! _**Sebastian.**_

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Oookay, Believe what you want **,** _ **Nick.**_

 **Blaine Anderson:** I'm happy for you guys! And you totally did _**Nick**_.

 **Santana Lopez:** Ooo, Wanky! Get it Teen Gays!

 **Jeff Sterling:** I'm sorry, Who are you?

 **Mercedes Jones:** That's the head bitch, Santana.

 **Jeff Sterling:** That still didn't answer my question. Now I'm even more confused, Who are YOU?

 **Blaine Anderson:** That's Santana  & Mercedes, They go to McKinley.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Ooohhh. Wait, How did they find my Facebook?

 **Santana Lopez:** Well, Warbler numero—To be honest I lost count after Sebastard joined. You are Facebook friends with Lady Lips and his Lover boy, and Both Lady Hummel  & Blaine Warbler commented on your post so it showed your post on my feed, But really, Does it matter how I got here? You should be happy to see my hot mama face, Even if you are a Hummel clone, Your still a guy, And you can't tell me my hotness isn't welcomed here ;)

 **Quinn Fabrey:** Ohh how I've missed your smart mouth, Tana. _**Santana**_

 **Kurt Hummel:** Cede's! You need to come down to NYC Soon! I've missed you, I need to see your pretty face again ASAP! _**Mercedes Jones**_

 **Nick Mega** _ **:**_ Okay, So how did our post about being a couple turn into a McKinley reunion? _**Jeff**_

 **Jeff Sterling** : Honestly, I have no clue babe. _**Nick**_

 **Mercedes Jones** _ **:**_ Boo! I missed you too! And I will try to get there ASAP. Skype me! _ **Kurt Hummel**_

 **Britney S. Peirce:** Cheetahs have the fastest land speed of any living animal..

 **Santana Lopez: -** palm face- Britt, You said the same thing when Lady lips was Texting some sweet talker and Lover Boy called him out in front of Glee Club _**Britney**_

 **Kurt Hummel:** Satan! Shut it! Unless you want to be living on the streets with the homeless guy outside of Target. _**Santana**_

 **Santana Lopez:** Your threat doesn't scare me, I'll just go live with Dani. Besides, You know you like seeing my face everyday. _**Kurt**_

 **Kurt Hummel:** Fine then, I'll steal your phone while you're asleep and post _all_ of those pictures of you and Quinn _**Santana**_

 **Quinn Fabrey:** What pictures? _**Santana**_ **and** _ **Kurt**_

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Ohhhh Shit, Shit's bout to go down.

 **Santana Lopez:** You wouldn't DARE. _**Kurt Hummel**_

 **Kurt Hummel:** _Oh_ , Yes, Yes I would _**Santana**_

 **Blaine Anderson:** Damn babe, You're feisty today _**Kurt**_

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Oh, Please, Don't act like you don't like it when he gets feisty _**Blaine Anderson**_

 **Blaine Anderson:** I never said I didn't ;)

 **Santana Lopez:** Oooo Get some Lady Lips! _**Kurt**_

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Whose your Lady friend Tana? _**Santana**_

 **Santana Lopez:** Her name is Dani, Why Puckerman? Wanna get with a hot piece of ass that you haven't knocked up yet? _**Noah**_

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** For the record, I knocked up 1 chick, Secondly, No, I was just wondering if you and Britt were still on. _**Santana**_

 **Santana Lopez:** Nope, we broke it off before I came to NYC. _**Noah**_

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** You live in NYC Now? Wow, I always thought of you as more of a San Fran Girl. _**Santana**_

 **Santana Lopez:** Nah, I'm staying with Lady Hummel & Barbra Hobbit. _**Noah**_

 **Nick Mega:** You guys still realize you're commenting on Jeff  & I's relationship announcement, right?

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Congrats, People I've never met before.

 **Nick Mega:** Thank you.

 **Jeff Sterling** : Thanks

 **Blaine Anderson:** Sorry guys! Everyone stop commenting on their post, I made a group chat with all of us, We can talk there.

 **Santana Lopez:** K.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Okay.

 **Quinn Fabrey:** Okay lovely's.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Okay boo thangs! Congrats on your relationship, I wish you the best. ^^

 **Nick Mega:** Thanks Mercedes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Okay so I know I said that I would update it pretty soon, _Buuuuuttt_ I was having severe writers block and couldn't think of how to end it, so the ending kind of sucks and is kind of abrupt but i just wanted to get this out to you guys, so that's what you got xD. But anyways I hope you really like it, This chapter is all of Glee club in a Facebook Private Message, I hope you enjoy :D.**

 **(Don't know if It is needed or not but I'm gonna add warnings and disclaimers just in case)**

 **Warning: Might contain spoilers (But pretty un-likely)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor Facebook.**

* * *

 ** _Blaine Anderson_ and **_**9**_ **others**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Hi everyone ^^

 **Quinn Fabray:** Hello lovely's.

 **Santana Lopez:** Hey Bitches.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Hey Dude's and Dude-ette's.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Hii. :D

 **Mercedes Jones:** Hey boo's!

 **Sam Evans:** Hello everyone, Long time no talk.

 **Rachel Berry:** I know right! I miss you guys like crazy!

 **Finn Hudson:** Hey guys :o

 **Kurt Hummel:** Hii Finn!

 **Finn Hudson:** Hey step-bro :)

 **Santana Lopez:** Okay, So where were we?

 **Brittany S. Peirce:** Cheetahs.

 **Santana Lopez:** No! We were not talking about Cheetahs!

 **Quinn Fabray:** You and Puckerman were chatting it up about NYC.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh yeah! Loser-vill.

 **Rachel Berry:** Hey! New York is not "Loser-vill"

 **Santana Lopez:** No, I was talking about the Apartment.

 **Kurt Hummel:** That apartment is actually quite nice, Santana.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh, I know it is, It's loser-vill because you two live in it.

 **Sam Evans:** Oooo, burn!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Shut it, Sam!

 **Sam Evans:** Sorry dude.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I just got Finn to stop calling me that, Now you're gonna start?

 **Mercedes Jones:** Damn boo, You really are feisty today.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Yes, Yes he is. I bet Blaine is happy, Aren't cha, Blainey?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Didn't I already answer this before?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Listen here, Puckerman, No one, and I mean _No. one._ calls him "Blainey" except for me, Kapeesh?

 **Mercedes Jones:** Exhibit A ^.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** I'm sorry , I shall never call your dearest darling "Blainey" again.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Puckerman. It would be in your best interest to shut up.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** And also, Yes you did already say it, but I just like teasing you.

 **Santana Lopez:** I think we all enjoy teasing him.

 **Rachel Berry:** It's true.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Mhm, He gets so whiny and blushy, It's adorable.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Teasing you is better, your face turns bright red and you try to hide it, plus, On top of that you get annoyed but in the cutest way possible.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I do not!

 **Blaine Anderson:** Do too!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Nope.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Yep.

 **Rachel Berry:** You guys are utterly adorable.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Aren't they?

 **Rachel Berry:** Yes!

 **Santana Lopez:** No, They're gag-worthy. I already have to sit through you guys being all over each other and teasing each other at _least_ once a week, Now I have to witness it here too?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Shut it, Satan.

 **Santana Lopez:** Nah, I'm good.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You might want to re think that answer.

 **Santana Lopez:** Why? Are you gonna enlighten me with the "wisdom" that comes out of your lady lips?

 **Kurt Hummel:** No, I'll post those pictures of you and Quinn, As I stated before.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Okay, WHAT. PICTURES?! Why don't I know about these "Pictures" when I'm in them?!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh, She didn't tell you?

 **Quinn Fabray:** No, No she didn't.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Well then, Let me do the honors.

 **Santana Lopez:** You better not Hummel, Unless you want me to castrate your Fiancé, I wouldn't suggest it.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** O.O

 **Blaine Anderson:** Wha…? But I didn't do anything!

 **Santana Lopez:** Zip it, Shorty.

 **Blaine Anderson:** But why should I have to suffer for him posting your pictures?

 **Santana Lopez:** I'm pretty sure it wouldn't only be you that would suffer. I'm sure lady lips would like you to keep your parts intact too. So if you want to keep yourself and your man happy, I suggest you do as I stated before and Zip it.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Yes but I have a problem "Zipping it" when it involves my genitalia being permanently modified.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'm crying of laughter right now.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Babe, It's not funny.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I know it isn't. But it kind of is.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Okay….Maybe it is a _Little_ funny.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Haha.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Soo...No one is gonna tell me about these pictures?

 **Blaine Anderson:** No, Because I'd like to keep my genitalia the way it is, Thank you very much.

 **Sam Evans:** Lmfao ^

 **Rachel Berry:** Oh my gosh xD

 **Finn Hudson:** I don't blame you, Dude. I'm pretty sure Santana would _actually_ do that.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Oh, I know for a fact she would do it. I SAW her do it. That poor guy...

 **Mercedes Jones:** Oh..My..God...That gave me an image in my head that I could have went my whole life without seeing and been perfectly fine with it.

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** How do you think I feel?! I'm the one that had to witness it with my OWN. TWO. EYES!

 **Brittany S. Peirce:** Lord Tubington doesn't believe in god.

 **Sam Evans:** How do you know your cat's religion?

 **Santana Lopez:** Trouty Mouth, Don't question her. It will only confuse you more.

 **Sam Evans:** Ok.

 **Quinn Fabray:** I like how he just agrees with that statement. xD

 **Rachel Berry:** It's because he knows it's true lol.

 **Sam Evans:** Damn straight I do

 **Santana Lopez:** Then why did you ask in the first place?

 **Sam Evans:** Cause I wasn't thinking.

 **Finn Hudson:** Let's just be honest here, Do you ever think?

 **Sam Evans:** I would take offence to that if it weren't you, But since you rarely think as it is, and we are friends, I'll let it slide.

 **Finn Hudson:** Thanks dude!

 **Sam Evans:** Anytime bro!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Wha..What just happened?

 **Santana Lopez:** That was how a Bro-mance is formed, Ladies and gays!

 **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Some good ol' fashion bro-mance.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I will never understand straight men..

 **Finn Hudson:** xDD!

* * *

 **And that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **What was your favorite line? mine was "Yes but I have a problem 'Zipping it' when it involves my genitalia being permanently modified." and "No, Because I'd like to keep my genitalia the way it is, Thank you very much." xDD I thought those two were so funny!**

 **If you guys have any helpful pointers/tips/idea's, Let me know! Thanks in advance! :D**

 **Hopefully I can upload the next chapter soon, Either another chapter to this or another fanfiction maybe? I dunno, It depends on what inspire's me next xD**

 **I also now have a Tumblr that I reblog stuff to pretty often, and I sometimes post stuff too ^^ If you want to follow me on there the link is here: I also have another blog where I post fanfiction, when I post it on here I post it there too, So you can check that blog out here: Thanks in advance! :D**

 **I love all of your reviews! i get so excited when I see a new review! I hope you all are happy with this chapter! and I'll talk to you in my next fanfiction! Love you all! :D**


End file.
